someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stalker
This is based off of a ROBLOX game by the Clonetrooper1019. He created a game called "The Stalker," which is what I am going to use for today's horror story. Hunting the Stalker It was time. Me and my comrades have just spawned in the map. The map was basically a forest. It was night time, and the only thing that filled the air was a gust of wind. It gave me tiny goosebumps. My name was Commander Roms. People called me Commander "R." I prefer the "R" over the "Roms." Anyway, my best friend was Jacob. Others called him Seargent Jacob, even though he was really a General. As I was saying, we spawned in a forest. We all decided to go into 4 units so we could cover 4 sections of the forest. I was in the Omega team, along with a few seargents and a few lieutenants. Jacob was in the Alpha team, along with yet a few more seargents and a few privates. The other 2 units involved Unit 1 and 2, which were both filled up with privates. After a few seconds of organizing our teams, we decided to head out. Me and the rest of the Omega team decided to head for section 2. We were marching through the mud, making noise as we went along. My thick boots were made by a special company that worked for our military units, and they were practically built for this kind of terrain. Me and the rest of the team were walking along, when we heard the rustling of leaves and the breaking of twigs. Everyone else looked backwards, because they heard it too. They reported nothing out of the ordinary. I, on the other hand, saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked, but saw nothing. All I saw was the leaves of bushes and trees waving back and forth. The wind was getting stronger as I stared off into the distance. Looks like the commander wasn't joking. There really was something here. I turned on my radio and I told them what had happened. "We heard the rustling of leaves and the breaking of twigs behind us. We didn't see anything, but I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It turned out to be nothing. Over." Everyone was silent for a second, but then, Jacob finally spoke up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked back at my unit. Everyone was just staring at me. I took a long and hard look at them. They all appeared to be fine. "Yeah, we're ok," I said. Jacob responded saying, "Affirmative. Let's continue the mission." After this, me and the rest of us walked along this long narrow path. My flashlight was bright enough to guide the way. Despite the fact that I had an excellent flashlight, I really didn't need it. The moon was lighting up the path just fine. I was really anxious to finish this mission. I had to watch my TV, which was on in 30 minutes. After about 30 minutes, I was really angry. This "creature" that command kept talking about wasn't anywhere in sight. Right when I felt like ditching these guys, the other 3 units came in sight. I was about to tell them that we should just stop the search, but then I heard an awful shriek, followed by a scream. The shriek was so deafening that I barely heard the scream. We all covered our ears and fell to our knees. We all tried to expel the noise from our ears. I was the first to look up. When I did, I regretted it. I saw a combine officer, up ahead, with his body stretching into strange angles. Something was here. It was quick, and it was dangerous. I quickly responded by saying, "Soldiers, arm yourselves! Use your flashlights!" Everyone quickly followed my command. Every soldier had their flashlight out, and everyone had a gun. We searched the area. After a few seconds, we heard the same scream again. This time, it was much louder and much closer. Some of us felt deaf, but we weren't. I had my eyes closed the whole time. When I opened them, I saw everyone. They were all dead. Their bodies were stretched to unnatural angles. I looked around to see if Jacob was still there and thankfully, he was. He was about 10 feet behind me. I walked over to him, but then I saw that he was looking at something. I followed his gaze to a bush. I saw the bush so clearly, even though my vision was terrible. Everything else started fading away. It started getting dark around me. That's when I saw something pop up from behind the bush. It was transparent, and I was barely able to make out it's physical features. It had red, glowing eyes. It's arms, legs, and even torso was in a cube like form. It slowly approached Jacob and I. I told this "creature" that I didn't believe in it. Then it walked over to me, and whispered into my ear: "Believe." After I heard this, everything went black. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas